


His Masters Voice

by Nicci



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been crowned King of Camelot and has commissioned a painting to be done. This is a formal sitting. At his feet, his faithul court magician, Merlin gazes lovingly up at his master, trying to make him laugh. Later, Arthur will make Merlin pay for his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Masters Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I made this back in 2009 - well before the Burger King crown made an appearance.


End file.
